


Free! Scenarios and Headcanons

by Sugoi_and_Spice



Series: Sport_Shounen_Scenarios Archive [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugoi_and_Spice/pseuds/Sugoi_and_Spice
Summary: A sweet and spicy collection of scenarios and headcanons brought over from my Sports_Shounen_Scenarios Tumblr following the Purge.
Relationships: Hazuki Nagisa/Reader, Matsuoka Rin/Reader, Mikoshiba Momotarou/Reader, Mikoshiba Seijuurou/Reader, Nanase Haruka/Reader, Nitori Aiichirou/Reader, Ryuugazaki Rei/Reader, Tachibana Makoto/Reader, Yamazaki Sousuke/Reader
Series: Sport_Shounen_Scenarios Archive [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171115
Kudos: 8





	1. Missed You (Sousuke x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Scenarios and Headcanons ranging from sweet to super spicy for my favorite Future Fish ^_^ Not currently open for requests, but when I am, I will post about it on my Twitter: https://twitter.com/sugoi_and_spice
> 
> \--
> 
> "Could you do a scenario where Sousuke Yamazaki is being super affectionate with his female s/o cause he just missed her?"

You knew something was different by the greeting at the airport. Sousuke certainly wasn’t scared of tasteful PDA — snuggling at a movie theatre, a quick kiss in line at the grocery store, sure.

But an entire eight minute — yes you counted, eight minutes and twenty-two seconds to be exact — embrace, with kisses ranging from your lips to your shoulders…

That was a bit on the extreme side.

“S-Sousuke!” you squeaked, looking at the little old lady side-eying you disapprovingly as she made her way to baggage claim, “We’re in public.”

This only made him hold you tighter.

You continued to see how different this was as he held your hand in both of his the entire cab ride to the restaurant. Usually he’d be on his phone or single hand it. But tightly he gripped you this time, staring at you intensely.

What more, at dinner, he insisted on a booth, even though it was a longer wait, just so he could sit on the same side as you. He didn’t remove his arm from its perch along your shoulders for even a second. Even as he ate.

“Sousuke… Are you okay?” you asked.

“I’m fine.” he said, genuinely.

“Are you sure? Because you’re acting a little…”

He turned to you, “A little what?”

“…Clingy.”

He appeared surprised by this and immediately blushed. But instead of pulling away in embarrassment, he buried his head into your shoulder.

“Well how do you expect me to act when you’ve been gone for two weeks?” he breathed.

“You missed me?” you asked.

“Of course I did!” he said.

“Why didn’t you just say that?!”

“I figured it was implied!”

You laughed, finally snuggling back into him,

“I love you. Of course I’d miss you.”

“I love you too.” you said, happily ignoring all the uncomfortable stares that passed you.

“Welcome home.” he whispered, punctuated with a kiss on your cheek.

  
  



	2. Maid for You (Seijuro x Reader) *NSFW*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Seijuro Mikoshiba comes home from a long day of work to see his S/O in a maid outfit and they do the dirty please?"

Seijuro couldn’t count the number of cracks in his neck as he made up the stairs to your apartment. His joints may as well have been Rice Krispies with how much they were snapping, crackling, and popping.

As he unlocked the door and made his way inside, he knew that there was no better sight for him to see in his mind than his bed.

“Welcome home Master Seijuro.” you breathed.

Oh. Well maybe except for that.

A frilly, little ( _ very _ little) french maid costume, hugging your curves tight.

“Oh my god—!” he cried happily, “This—! This is—!”

He was at an absolute loss for words.

“Yes?” you asked, sauntering over to him, pushing his jacket off slowly.

“This is the greatest thing I’ve ever seen in my life!” he cried, clamping his hands tightly on your lace-clad hips.

He dipped his head down into your exposed shoulder, feathering kisses desperately across it. “Oh god there’s so much I want to do to you right now.”

“Then why don’t you pick me up, bring me into the bedroom, and get started?” you asked.

Seijuro stiffened a bit, the slightest hesitation radiating out of his sore joints. You noticed.

“What’s wrong?” you asked, act immediately dropped.

“Nothing I just…” he looked away from you, “ I’m really tired. It’s not that I don’t want to! It’s just that…”

He needn’t say another word. You smiled and led him gingerly over to the couch. You nudged him down gently before straddling him.

“I understand, Master,” you smiled, “Just let me take care of you.”

He groaned happily, immediately pulling down the top of your dress and running his hands up and down your form. His athleticism sure spurred his hands quickly along your body for how exhausted he claimed to be.

You supposed that was just his horny instinct. And you sure as hell weren’t complaining.

He reached his hands down under yours hips and cried out in joy at the discovery.

“You’re not wearing underwear!” he near-squealed.

“Nope.” you smirked.

“God I fucking love you.” He breathed, stroking your leaking center enticingly.

“And I love fucking you.” you smiled, “So better get to it.”

“And just who do you think is in charge here.” he rasped, “Maid?”

You began to stroke him yourself, causing him to melt into the couch, “How about the person who can stand up and walk around properly?”

Seijuro chuckled, “Not for long.”

He pulled himself out and pushed you to slide down him slowly, intoxicatingly. You could barely gasp before he stretched a fast pump into you, filling you.

“Ah! Seijuro!” you cried.

He threw a quick spank to your rear, “What was that?”

“M-Master Seijuro- ah!” you moaned.

And in that moment, you knew he’d be right.

  
  



	3. Iwatobi Boys at the Nightclub Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How would the Iwatobi boys act at a nightclub?"

How the heck did you convince  **Haru** to go to a nightclub? Man, he must really love you. Or really love his teammates, if they were the ones that brought him.

  * He mainly just stands in the corner of the club with his arms crossed.



  * When he’s finally dragged out onto the dance floor, he brings a new definition to the term “dances like a dead fish” — he is beyond out of water at this point.



  * That’s when he’s sober at least. When he’s drunk… well he’s still a pretty bad dancer, but much more in your face about it. 
    * He does freestyle in the air and attempts to do the worm. Keyword: _attempts._



  * Gets legitimately mad and pouty for the rest of the night when he has to pay seven dollars for a bottle of water (as do I -_-“).



* * *

It might’ve actually been  **Makoto** ’s idea to go to the nightclub—or even it wasn’t, he didn’t require much convincing.

  * As easily embarrassed as he may be at times, he’s not that shy when it comes to clubs. Makoto is a guy that definitely still likes to have fun.



  * Loves actually meeting and talking to people at clubs. Whether he intends to date them or not, if he meets an interesting person, he’s more than happy to buy them a drink.



  * Actually, a pretty good dancer, NOT into grinding though. At all. If someone tries to grind up against him, he has half a mind to call their mother.



  * He’s very good at keeping track of his friends and as always, and is literally just such a Mom all the time, which can be a little obnoxious sometimes when he gets all motherly to a random drunk girl who just so happened to lose all her friends and you just want to go home and go to sleep. Of course, in the end, you’re glad he is such a nice guy.
    * He usually doesn’t have more than two drinks in one night and is always getting water for his friends or S/O to keep them hydrated and making sure they don’t go anywhere alone.
    * If he went to the club with you, he’s definitely not leaving without you, or you without him… 



* * *

It was ALL  **Nagisa** ’s idea.

  * He is a pro club-hopper. He knows all the hot spots, all the secret spots, all the bouncers and their soft spots—if you’re out with Nagisa, you know you’re in for a good time.



  * Sometimes too much of a good time. Small as he may be, Nagisa goes hard. He dances till dawn, not done until the very last club in town is having last call.



  * Loves doing shots, especially with strangers, especially off the body.



  * Untouchable dance moves. He is a party animal, and unlike Makoto, loves a little bump and grind. He wants to have fun and he doesn’t care how sloppy he may look while having it. His life, his way. Life’s too short to care about what other people think anyway.



* * *

**Rei** is not going to a dance club. Nope, nuh-uh. Over his dead bod—

  * So now that Nagisa dragged him here… Just as he thought: he hates it. Every part of it. The music, the crowds, the décor, the smell, the sweat—it is the least beautiful environment he’s ever been in and don’t even _try_ to get him to use the restrooms there.



  * …Until you get him drunk. And trust me that won’t be that hard. Give him two Smirnoff Ice’s and he’s ready to PAAARRTTYYYYY! Rei goes full girls gone wild.



  * Actually, a really good dancer. All the beauty within him just absolutely explodes with dance.



  * That being said, when he does get partying, he can’t really stop. He’s usually the one who’s throwing up and being taken care of by his friends at the end of the night




End file.
